1. Field of the Invention
Stroke victims are frequently left with partial paralysis which may or may not slowly be reversed over long periods of time. The partial paralysis frequently manifests itself in difficulties in movement and speech, when the left hemisphere is involved. The mechanisms by which paralysis occurs and is resolved by natural processes is not understood. It would therefore be desirable to provide methods for alleviating stroke victims from the physical disorders as a result of ischemia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hosobuchi et al., Science (1982) 215:69-71 reports the use of naloxone reversed hemiplegia secondary to cerebral ischemia in two patients for up to 20 mins. and naloxone was shown to be effective in reversing induced ischemic neurologic deficit in gerbils. See also the references cited therein.
Baskin and Hosobuchi, Lancet (1981) 2:272-275 report the naloxone reversal of ischemic neurologic deficits in man.